


Lady

by butterflyslinky



Series: Alphabet One-Shots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Family, Gen, POV First Person, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain indispensable rules in the house of Black. You must stick with purebloods. You must disdain Muggles. You must keep up decorum at all times. You must show off your magic. You must appear to be a lady so a good pureblood boy will want to marry you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mugglenet Fanfiction in September 2010. I was really proud of this story until it was pointed out to me that I got a lot of the ages of the Black cousins wrong, and that Narcissa was not an actual Death Eater. My response? I can't add, I wasn't looking at the Black family tree when I wrote it, and that last fact was not in the books and I don't listen to interviews. However, since this story, I started paying more attention to that sort of thing.

There are certain indispensable rules in the house of Black.

You must stick with purebloods.

You must disdain Muggles.

You must keep up decorum at all times.

You must show off your magic.

You must always appear to be a lady so that a good pureblood boy will want to marry you.

But you know this, Cissy, even though you are only seven. You know it, I know it, and Andromeda knows it.

We have always been ladies. We have always been fine pureblood girls. We all have lots of magic in us.

Don’t you dare forget it. Because if you do, you are no longer one of us. You can no longer be considered a Black.

I know what you’re thinking. Cousin Sirius doesn’t always follow the rules and he does all right. At least, he seems to do all right. But don’t be fooled, little sister. He will be punished for his disobedience someday. He can’t keep up this behavior long.

Right now, you practice being a lady.

*

The rules still apply, Cissy. More now than ever.

You’re starting Hogwarts this year. You have to represent the Blacks. You are the last Black sister. The last and the one everyone claims is the prettiest.

Don’t worry. You’ll do fine. You’re smart, at least. You’re very magical, everyone says so. You’ll have no trouble.

And after Hogwarts, you’ll have plenty to look forward to. Even if you don’t do well in school, you’ll be able to get a good pureblood boy with a lot of money to marry you.

I know Andromeda has been looking around a bit since she got to school, but don’t worry about her. It is a natural curiosity that will pass over soon. Don’t concentrate on her. She’s only twelve, only a year older than you are. I know better. I’m four years ahead of you.

It is true, you know. Purebloods really are best. And you’ll meet so many wonderful purebloods in Slytherin. I know you’ll be in Slytherin. There’s no question about that. You’re talented, magical, clever, and independent. You know how to look out for yourself. That’s what makes a Slytherin. Not worrying about anyone else, because they don’t need you. Always take care of yourself first, and then take care of other people.

But remember the rules. You are a pureblood.

You are a Black.

You are a lady.

*

I know it went by too fast for you.

Seven years isn’t really very long when you think about it.

But now you’re graduated from Hogwarts. You did well there, didn’t you? I admit I’ve lost track of you since I got married.

Don’t worry, though, Rodolphus is everything I ever asked for. He’s a pureblood, he’s a gentleman, and he’s rich. I’m just as comfortable with him as I ever was at home. It’s a fine life, being a grand lady in my own right, now just as a Black, but as Madame Lestrange.

I don’t know if Mother’s told you yet. Lucius Malfoy has asked for your hand! You remember him. He was a few years ahead of you at school, the tall, blond one with all the money. You may not have ever met him, but he certainly knows who you are. When he asked Father for your hand, he described you as “the pretty little one.” I am glad you have gone on the right path and I do hope you will accept. Father gave his permission right away, of course. You couldn’t get any better; believe me, especially since Andromeda eloped with that Mudblood. I know that must have been a terrible shock and embarrassment to you in Slytherin house, but don’t worry. She is no longer one of us. Aunt Walburga has removed her.

My only regret about you leaving Hogwarts is that it will be an excuse for Sirius to fall even further than he has already sunken. I cannot begin to imagine how he was sorted into Gryffindor and I have heard such awful things about what he’s been up to since then. Is it true he fell in with the Potter boy? I had hoped it was just a rumor. He is such an embarrassment. I know he will be erased soon.

At least Regulus fell in with the right people. It would appear he is not influenced too much by his brother’s horrible example. As long as Regulus keeps up decorum, we don’t have anything to worry about in the wider Wizarding world.

Please accept Malfoy’s proposal. You are still a lady.

*

I’m glad you decided to join the Death Eaters, Cissy.

I know you’re uncertain about this, but it’s what’s right. You know it is. We should rule the world. We are superior. Just think, Cissy! All these years, you’ve built up your reputation as a lady of the house of Black, and now you are the lady of the house of Malfoy, but so few people know about it. Muggles don’t even realize you are a lady. You are higher than all of them.

I know you’re worried about joining because of the baby you’re carrying. But this is the best way. Once the new world order is established, your child will be raised to be a lord of the world. The Dark Lord is bound to honor the children of those who serve him well. Your child will be no different. Your child must be raised to be a pureblood like we were. In fact, after Aunt Walburga is gone, I am next in line to inherit the house of Black since that ungrateful blood-traitor ran off and Regulus betrayed the Dark Lord. And after me, it will be you, and then your child. Raise it well, Cissy. And I hope it’s a boy. Someone must carry on the name of Malfoy.

I will never have children. I cannot stand them. But they are a necessary part of the new order. You will be good with a child. You were always more patient than I was. Somehow, you were always more of a lady.

*

I’m glad it’s a boy.

We’re winning, Cissy, but it’s a bit difficult. The Order of the Phoenix is always getting in the way. I did manage to give our blood-traitor cousin a bit of a thrashing, but he got away and didn’t even know who got him. They all got away. Somehow, they always know when to Disapparate.

I don’t know how that Mudblood Potter married got out of there so fast. She’s due to have her halfblood brat soon, everyone can see it. But she was still fighting next to her husband. I couldn’t get her because Potter was always in the way and he’s too fast to hit with anything. Damn Potters. They’ve always been too fast.

Little Draco… he’ll be a gentleman like his father. He’ll be the perfect little pureblood. I’m happy for you, Cissy, I really am. I just wish you didn’t have to miss so much of the excitement. The Dark Lord needs all the help he can get. Lucius did well in the rough and tumble today. I know you wanted him here with you, but you know that the Dark Lord’s word is law. It was hard enough for him to accept your excuse. He didn’t seem to think that being in labor was good enough, but don’t worry. Lucius was willing to take the brunt of his anger. I know your husband was anxious about you.

He knows how fine you are.

*

We’re ruined. Finished. What do we have left to live for?

I’m going to find him. I don’t care what it costs. I don’t care who I have to hurt. The Dark Lord must be restored. No halfblood brat can just destroy him. He must still be out there.

Do what you want, Cissy. You do have a baby to raise as a good Pureblood.

Rodolphus has an idea of who might be able to reveal what happened to the Dark Lord. He didn’t say how they would know, and I don’t care. We lost everything last night. Everything. It doesn’t matter anymore.

Azkaban? You’re worried about Azkaban? We’ll be lucky to get away with our lives. And what’s Azkaban compared to the reward we will receive when the Dark Lord rises again? You can stay here. I will be honored beyond all others.

Just remember the rules, Cissy. Teach them to Draco.

*

There are certain indispensable rules in the house of Malfoy.

You must stick with purebloods.

You must disdain Muggles.

You must keep up decorum at all times.

You must show off your magic.

You must always appear to be a gentleman so that a good pureblood girl will want to marry you.

But you know this, Draco, even though you are only seven.


End file.
